what we want and what we got
by snow12888
Summary: cranny and some crashly anyway manny had the baby in my story but this is set in the end of season four after ashley left and may contiue into season five. it basically about craig having to make a choice. read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

I know most people are going to hate it or love it but it is cranny cause they are one of the best I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything relating to or Degrassi it's self.

Chapter one

She knew the deal, it was just till Ashley came back. She was just his comfort nothing more nothing less. She wasn't expecting him to leave Ash for her this time she knew better than that. She knew that they would have to be together for the rest of their lives. Weather they were together in the I'm in love with you sense or not. No matter what life threw at them they would be together after all she was the mother of his child. Ashley was in London and no one knew when she was going to be back and Manny was ready for it when she did come back. In away she was more prepared than he was. She knew that the moment he got the e-mail, phone call or just her showing up on his door step she was gone and she was ok with that. The whole thing started out innocent enough. She was the mother of his child after all. She was going to know what was going on in his life and he knew no matter what she the one person he could always count on. His best friend, soul mate if you will. It started with him just needing someone to hold him as he cried himself to sleep, then it grew into more not the heat they had when they first got together behind Ashley's back, but the love they both wanted from other people but never seemed to be able to give or receive. He crawls through her window (well more like Emma's window) every night and just hold hers. when they made love this time it was soft and sweet nothing like time when Thisbe (yes Thisbe) was conceived that was fast and rushed this was slow. He took his time, and it felt as if they were one person or something when it was over. It wasn't supposed happen neither one planned it not like the first time was planned either but this even more unexpected now Manny is in sticky situation again and Craig is going to have to make some choices.

A.N- ok so this isn't really a chapter more of a prologue summary mix the next chapter will be the beginning. Oh and I don't care if people like it or not I'm still going to write. But please if you want read and review.


	2. she left me

Disclaimer I don't degrassi even though I wish I did

Chapter 2 - she left me-

Craig arrives at Ashley's house just as she's putting her things in the trunk of the car to leave.

"hey how is the hottest girlfriend in the world" Craig says walking up to her and putting his arms around her.

"mmm good. How the hottest boyfriend in the world." she says as she kisses him

"Even though you say that to all your boyfriends I'm good but I'd be better if you weren't leavening" he pouts at her jokingly.

"Craig we went over this already and you said it was ok with you." Ashley says getting frustrated.

" it is I was just kidding god!" he exclaims upset . " look I'm sorry I didn't mean to get upset . But on a more serious note I figured out a way for us to be together this summer." he smiles at her.

" a way for us to be together ? What are you talking about ?" Ashley asks puzzled

" I'm coming with you not today but tomorrow, isn't that awesome!" he says excitedly

" coming with me what are you talking , you can't come Craig , you have Thisbe , plus I need to get away!" she yells angrily

" Manny said it was fine cause she's almost done filming. Besides what do you mean that you need to get away? Away for what?" he asks shocked that she doesn't want him with her.

"away from you I need a break I'm tired of worry about you and weather or not you've taken your meds. I honestly don't know how Manny can leave Thisbe with you all by yourself I can't worry about and someone else's kid right now I have to get away and worry about me." She says looking at him pleading.

"first off how dare you bring Thisbe into this you know I would never do anything to hurt her, and you don't have to worry about me I'm always on my meds why do you think I'm still crazy. You told me in the hospital that it was me and you. Now you want to leave go ahead leave I don't need this ."he yells back angry

" look I'll call you when I get there. But please if you love me don't come." she says calmly as she gets in the care

"whatever." he mumbles as he turns to leave

I can't believe her she needs a break from me I never asked to worry about me how can I go home and tell Joey this there's only one person who will help. Craig thinks to himself as he walks around town it's after midnight and he heads towards Emma house Manny's state of residence since the her parents found out she was pregnant a year ago. He approaches the side of the house with the window that leads to basement and slowly lifts it he smiles as he crawls through the window remembering first time him and Manny had come here. It was hard not to smile when he thought of the time he spent with Manny they always had fun. He climbed careful not to make any noise as he tipped toed to her bed making sure not to bump into Emma's he didn't want to wake either of them. He took off his shoes and clothes till he was in his boxers and slid into the bed next to Manny wrapping his arms around her tightly and whispering softly I her ear. Manny knew automatically who was in her bed once she felt the weight of the other person get in. she rolled over to face him and smiled.

"I guess it didn't go well?" she asked referring to telling Ash about London.

"you were right she wasn't happy. She accused me of having an episode and then implied that I wasn't a fit father and that was why she was leavening she needed alone time, time to worry about her." he whispered sadly gripping Manny tighter and burying his head in her neck trying not to cry.

"Look give her a few days she'll probably call and apologize attributed the sudden mood swing of hers to pms. Things will work out , don't worry about it." She said doing her best to try and convince him even though she seriously had doubts herself.

" I just can't believe she's gone." he cried

"Shh ,Shh,Shh. It'll be ok" she says as though she were claming Thisbe as she gently strokes Craig's hair.

I can't believe she gone Manny thinks to herself as she holds Craig who has just cried himself to sleep. The one thing she thought she always wanted, was causing the one and only person she ever loved so much pain that it seemed stupid to even want it in the first place.

-AN- this story will mostly take place at night in Manny and Emma's room it will most likely have flashbacks in it that will better help explain what is going on in the story.


	3. i'm here for you

Disclaimer I don't own degrassi but I wish I did

Chapter -3- I'm here for you

The next morning Manny was up bright and early because she had to go shoot. Craig on the other hand was face down in her bed snoring away. Manny quietly after showering sat on the edge of her bed next to Craig's sleeping form. She gently rubbed his back and softly said his name till he started to stir.

"Hey what are you doing sleepy head" Manny says jokingly as Craig looks up at her still sleepy.

"Hey your up early. What are you doing up at eight during the summer?" Craig asks puzzled.

"I have to get to set. I'm filming today, which reminds me will you watch Thisbe for me?" Manny replies

"yeah sure I will that is if you trust me to." he says referring to what Ashley said last night.

"Craig don't be like that you know that I trust you, beside I'm not Ashley but I do want to ask when do you need your medicine and how long you can go without taking it?" Manny says feeling bad because she doesn't want him to think she doesn't trust him.

"No it's fine I can go a day without my medicine but um what time will you be back." he replies.

"I shouldn't be there that long 2:30 the latest. But you need to climb out the window and ring the bell because beside Emma I'm the only who knows you're here." Manny says getting up and going over to her dresser to get her clothes for the day and start to get dressed. She had her back to Craig but she could still see him staring at her in the mirror.

"I know that this is nothing you haven't seen before, but do you mind not staring at me?" she asks jokingly. At this Craig automatically becomes embarrassed and turns around. After she is done getting dressed she says. "I'm heading up stairs to get Thisbe ready and I suggest you get dressed and come around front so you can get your daughter."

"I'll see you in a minute." he says as he begins to pick up his clothes.

"Oh Craig by the way it really is going to be ok she'll come to her senses." Manny says smiling as she heads up the stairs.

"thanks." he whispers after she's gone, and then he climbs out the window.

The Nelson/Simpson kitchen

Manny is feeding Thisbe while Emma eats her cereal, Spike is getting jack ready and Snake is watching T.V. when Craig rings the doorbell.

"Craig what are you doing here?" Snake asks surprised to see Craig Manning on his door- step at 8:15 in the morning.

"Well um Manny called me last night and asked me to watch Thisbe why." Craig says lamely.

"Oh well see I just thought you would be on a plane to London by now." Snake says

Craig just looks down at the ground wanting to run. To run after Ashley but he knows that if he does he'll only be causing himself more pain.

"Can I come in?" he asks

"Sure, sure I'm sorry I didn't realize I kept you standing out here." Snake says stepping aside for the boy to come in. "Manny's is in the kitchen." he says

"Thanks" Craig says walking through the living room and standing in the door way admiring his child and her mother interact. Manny turns around because she can feel his eyes on her. She's always been able to feel them it's like they can burn holes her.

"Thisbe look who it is, it's your daddy. Say hi Daddy" she says to the beautiful little girl who is the a perfect replica of Her.

"hi dadwe" Thisbe shouts

"hey baby." Craig says going over to her, picking her, and tickling her. Thisbe laughs uncontrollably and then Craig kisses her on the forehead.

"look I have to go, she eats lunch at noon it's in fridge in the green container, nap at 12:30 and make sure when you change her diaper that you put some cream on her she has a bit of a rash. Mommy loves you baby." Manny says before she rushes out the door.

Manny and Emma are walking to the set of Jay and Silent Bob go Canadian eh, better know as Degrassi high.

"so what was me finding you and Craig in bed this morning about." Emma says smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Ashley left." Manny replies leaving it at that

"Enough said" Emma says, "wait does Joey know that he's not going to London." Emma asks assuming that Craig and Ashley had a fight and that's why Craig was at her house last night.

"I don't think so, I'll ask him when I get home, but right now they need me on set." Manny replies walking away from Emma.

Latter that day after the movie had rapped and Manny and Emma were home. Manny and Craig were in the Basement (A.K.A Emma and Manny's Room).

"So how are you holding up?" Manny asks sympathetically. She knows how it feels to have your heart broken by the person you love.

" I'm doing ok I guess I just wish she would call or something." Craig says pathetically

"Hey I was wondering did you call Joey at all to let him know your ok? Maybe that your not in London?" Manny asks

"No I don't want anyone to know that I'm a pathetic crazy loser who pushes his girlfriend away." Craig replies dully.

"your not a loser and your not crazy but if you don't go home and tell Joey and get your medicine you will be crazy." Manny says with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine I'll talk to Joey. Do you mind if I come back here though tonight I don't wanna be alone." Craig says

"Sure you can. I'm always here for you Craig whatever you need I'll always be here." she replies with a smile.

"thanks I really need that right now. I better go, I'll see you latter." Craig says leaning and kissing Manny on the cheek.

"bye." she says as he climbs out the window. Once he's gone she feels the spot on her cheek where his lips just were. She can't help but feel like she's in grade 8 again when he asked her to dance instead of Emma. It's that giddy tickle in your stomach feeling you get when you're a on a roller coaster and you go down a big hill. She tries to ignore it because she knows that he loves Ashley and she promised herself after Thisbe was born she would never try to get Craig back if they were supposed to be in love with each other then would be in love with each other, for now all she was supposed to be was a friend and that was it, he was just looking for a friend.

AN. I'm not very happy with chapter and I may not update for a while x-mas you know how it is so happy holidays and thanks to the people who reviewed. I may not like the chapter but you might anyway if anyone has some ideas for this story feel free to let me know I'm not opposed to help.


	4. the start of something old but new

Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi

It had been a week since Ashley had left and every night Craig still climbed through the window of the Simpson's basement and tonight was no different. Manny and Craig are laying in Manny's bed he has his arm around her waist and her head is on his chest. She is slowly drifting off to sleep to the sound of his heart beat when he whispers.

"Manny you still awake."

"yeah I'm still up what is it.?" she asks

"we had good times together right everything that happened between us wasn't all bad right?" he asks

"Yeah We had good times why?" Manny asks puzzled

"Then why aren't we together? I mean I know things weren't always good but why I am I with Ashley who I seem to have more bad times with then good why aren't I with you?" he asks getting a little upset with himself because he feels that everything in his life has gone wrong and there is nothing he can do to fix it. "I've screwed things up between us royally all the time but here we are right here in each other's arms and it feels so right. I've been the biggest jerk to you sometimes and you still help me out I don't get it if I were you the moment I crawled through that window the other night I would've kicked me out but you let me stay why? I push everything and everyone else away why not you, what do you see in me?"

" Are you mad that I'm willing to be your friend?" Manny asks a little insulted that he's comparing her the only person in his life right now that is willing to help him get over this to everyone else. She's so mad that she wants to kick him out and never speak to him again but she doesn't because she knows that what he is saying isn't meant to hurt her that he isn't the only one confused by why she still allows him to be with her like this. She wonders about that all the time just because he's the father of her daughter, only means she has to be civil to him it doesn't mean she has to let him share her bed, but she likes being needed and she has also mastered the art of pushing away the people who care about you.

"No, No that's not what I'm saying at all. I guess I just wanted to know why if it feels so right for me to laying here with you and why I'm not with you." he says as he rolls onto his side to look at her.

"I honestly don't know why we aren't together. The best I can come up with is that if we were like married, or living together at this age with a kid we would hate each other." she answers to the best of her ability.

"why would we hate each other? We don't hate each other now." he says puzzled

" because I'm difficult to live with and living together just you and me would be hard because with as much we know each other we don't really know all our little corks, like I don't clean my hair out the drain and what if you crack your toes that drives me crazy it would be hard adjusting to but then adding the stress of a baby and having to work I honestly think one of would kill the other." she says matter of factly.

"What if we didn't live together? What if we were just dating? Do you thing it would work out then?" Craig asked hopefully.

"Why do you keep pushing this? You have a girlfriend, whatever we had is over ok we are friends and that's it." Manny said getting angry but keeping her voice down so that she wouldn't wake Emma. She couldn't understand why he was pushing this, thing were good between them. They were good at being friends and as much as she wanted to be with him she couldn't risk their friendship, she wouldn't risk it.

" I don't have a girlfriend anymore, and why don't you want to be with me were things between us that horrible that you can't even stand the thought of being with me?" Craig asked also getting angry he just wanted someone to love him and he thought that Manny was going to be that person with all their history together he thought that she of all people would be the one to still love him but for some reason she kept resisting.

" First of all we never had anything! Our whole relationship was always one big secret! And no things weren't bad when we were together but after, after everyone found out things were horrible I didn't get out of bed for days I didn't eat or sleep I just layed there and cried I cant do that again, I won't do that again I have to be strong I have to be strong for Thisbe. We are friends why can't that be enough for you?" Manny said shaking with anger and sadness. She was no longer in bed she standing there looking at Craig looking for any sign of remorse for the pain he had caused her and the pain he trying to cause her but all she saw was shock. Then he did the most unexpected thing he got out of the bed and kissed her. She tried to push him away at first but just like always her feels for Craig Manning won out and she kissed back. It was a deep passionate kiss not hungry and an lustful but not soft, it honestly was just right. When they finally pulled away from each other he looked at her and whispered " It'll be different this time." she just looked at him a smiled. She knew that it wouldn't be different but she would let what was supposed to happen if Ashley came back Manny would be ready to watch Craig run off and be with her. She was a temporary mend for a broken heart and it really didn't bother, she just wanted to be here in this moment, right now was good enough for her.

AN- sorry it took so long to update but I was busy writing my essay fro my college apps. I have gotten a lot of reviews from people who are confused about the babies name. The babies name is Thisbe but I am considering changing so that there is no more confusion. If I do change the name it will be changed to Juli. If any one has an opinion on whether or not I should change the name then please let me know.

Ps. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	5. in it for the long haul

An- sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've been busy with school. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you like it. Oh and the story is going to make a big jump into season five basically just so you don't get lost. The first paragraph has ellie in it because she is going to play a big part in the up coming parts of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi sorry

Chapter5: In it for the long haul

It had been months since Ashley had gone and school was about to start. The fact that Craig's girlfriend still hadn't come back or even bothered to call didn't seem to bother him at all and it defiantly made Ellie curious as to his up beat mood since her departure. Ellie figured Craig would still have been torn apart by the way things were left between him and Ashley still, but ever since the week after she left he seemed to be living life like Ashley had never been there at all. It was puzzling to Ellie to sit across from him in group and behind him at the drums in his garage and see him smile when his supposed girlfriend was halfway across the world. Don't get me wrong Ellie wanted him to be happy but for some reason his happiness didn't sit right with her and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Craig and Manny had been "seeing" each other since the night he kissed her a week after Ashley left it wasn't like their relationship was a secret they just didn't advertise it. Ok it was a secret but it was never spoken that it was a secret and it was Manny who insisted on keeping it hidden, the only people who knew were her, Craig, and Emma. The reason Emma knew was because she shared a room with Manny and Craig was always there. Craig wanted to make their relationship know but Manny insisted it be hush, hush because every day she sat there and waited for this beautiful dream that she was living to be over and she couldn't bear everyone knowing that it had happened again. She could take it better if no one knew if no made their assumptions and started rumors, she could take it better if she didn't have to hear the whispers as she walked down the hall. She was waiting for the bottom to fall out just like it always did but she also hoped to god he wasn't lying this time and that it was different, but till she knew for good that Ashley was gone and or that if and when she came he wasn't going back to her she wanted them to stay in the dark. So it had been two and a half months since they had gotten together and up until now no one knew but soon that was all about to change.

A.N.- sorry it took so long to update and that this chapter was more of a summary of the chapters to come than a chapter it's self anyway I hope to update again soon. Hope you liked it and if you guys have any idea's let me know and maybe I could use them.


	6. the long awaited answer

Chapter: 6- the long awaited answer.

AN- Hey guys I'm back I know finally well a lot has happened the has caused me to be too stressed to write. Any way I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

Craig had just finished band practice and everyone was leaving. He couldn't wait till they were all gone so that he could head over to Manny's and finally talk to her about them going public with their relationship. The guys had left and he was putting his guitar away when he felt a tap on his shoulder, thinking everyone had left including Ellie he assumed it was Manny.

"What are you doing here I was just about to leave to come and see you" he said with a smile as turned around expecting to lean in and kiss his girlfriend.

"Coming to see me what are you talking about I never left and why do you have that look on your face." Ellie asked shock at how close Craig's lips were to her face.

"Oh Ellie it's you. I thought you were someone else." Craig answered

"Someone else like who? Were you hallucinating and thinking I was the great Ashley Kerwin?" Ellie asked

"Yeah o f course I just miss her soooo much!" Craig said clearly lying

"You didn't think I was Ashley at all did you?" Ellie asked skeptically. "Who did you really expect to be behind you?" Ellie questioned with a pissed off look on her face.

Craig didn't know what to do if he said Manny, both Ellie and Manny would be pissed off but for two totally different reasons. Ellie would be pissed because she would think he's cheating on Ash again. Then she would run to her computer and tell Ashley everything which he shouldn't be worried about because they are over and he loves Manny and there is no chance of him getting back with ash right. I mean when she comes back she'll still be pissed about their argument right she doesn't want me back she left me not the other way around but what if she does wanna take me back, wait no stop you told Manny it would be different this time you love her and you love Thisbe. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, that he didn't even realize he hadn't answered Ellie question.

"Craig who is it spit it out already" Ellie said annoyed

Well if thing were going to be different this time he was going to start making them different right now. No more secrets, he just hoped Manny would be happy about this.

"I… I thought you were Manny." Craig finally said taking a big gulp of air waiting for Ellie's reply.

"Manny you thought I was Manny! Why in the hell would Manny be here Ashley is

your Girlfriend Craig How could you do this to her again I can't believe you, you haven't changed a bit have you! God I can't believe this I have to go and you can find another Drummer!" Ellie yelled gathering her things and heading for the door.

"Wow what are you so mad about it's not like I cheated on you and I'm not cheating on Ash either she left meeee! I love Manny and she loves me for who I am she not always on my back about my medication and therapy she just accepts me for who I am she doesn't see bipolar Craig she sees Craig!" Craig yelled back at Ellie.

"Ash tries to help you and this is the thanks she gets." Ellie spat

"I didn't need her to help me that's what I have medicine and a therapist for. I needed her not to treat me differently I needed her to be my girlfriend not my mother. But that doesn't make a difference to you just go home and e-mail Ash the first chance you get but I'm over her." Craig said defeated.

With that said Ellie walked out of the garage and Craig sat down on the couch and all he could think is Manny is going to kill me. Just as he thought that Joey walked into the garage.

"Hey Craig can you baby-sit Ang for me tonight? K great thanks." Joey said before he could even open his mouth to answer.

Craig got up off the couch and headed into the house. He grabbed the phone and with out even looking at it he dialed the familiar numbers of the Simpson/Nelson/Santos residence. It rang for a couple of minutes and then that perky voice that he loved to hear first thing in the morning picked up.

"Hey Manny can you come over here we need to talk."

AN- Ha cliff hanger is Manny going to be mad that Craig told or will this finally bring her the true happiness she wants.


	7. your not going to like this

Chapter 7- you're not going to like this

AN- Did you really think I would leave you hanging after how long it had been since I wrote I'm not like that so here's another chapter for you guys. Hoped you like it.

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI

Craig sat on the couch in living room anxiously awaiting Manny's arrival. How was he going to tell that not only did he let the cat out of the bag about her relationship but that he told Ellie, which was even worse then telling Ashley herself. Ding Dong there was the bell he slowly got up and walked to the door. Now or never he thought to himself. Once he opened the door there stood the girl of his dreams holding their beautiful sleeping daughter in her arms. Craig took Thisbe from Manny as she walked in the Door and went to put her in the crib he had for her in his room. Many went into the living room and waited for his return. She had no idea what he wanted to talk about but she knew it couldn't be good no conversations that start with we need to talk are ever good. Finally Craig came back in the room and sat down next to Manny he leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"You said we needed to talk. So talk." Manny said.

"well can't we kiss first and then talk?' Craig asked playfully hoping to beak the ice.

"Sorry but no, I want to know what you need to tell me because it didn't sound good on the phone." Manny replied.

"Ok fine you win. I… I kind of let it slip aboutustoEille." He said really fast

"What I didn't understand a word you just said." Manny said puzzled

"I let it slip about us to Ellie. She knows that we are dating now." Craig replied with a sigh.

"YOU WHAT!" Manny yelled "How?"

So Craig told her the whole story. Then he sat there waiting for her reply. At first Manny was upset then she angry but finally she was happy she knew why Craig told it had been killing him for months that he couldn't tell anyone and this did actually prove to her that what he said was true, but she still had her doubts he just wouldn't let them get to her. After what seemed like forever but was only like two minutes Manny leaned in and kissed Craig gently on the lips. When she pulled back they both smiled at each other and simultaneously whispered I love you.

"How about we go check out that garage of yours" Manny said cocking one eyebrow and giving Craig a devilish grin.

"You need to say no more." Craig smiled as he pulled many off the couch and dragged her into the garage.

Once in side the garage Craig kissed her gently as he pulled her down on the couch with him. Manny sighed as his hands roamed her body. Her hands quickly found their way to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. Once she was done unbutton his shirt he pulled it off and tossed it on the floor then he started pulling on the hem of her shirt she lifted her arms above her head so he could get it off. Before either one of them knew they were beginning to reenact an all to familiar scene. Just as Craig was about to remove his boxer Manny stopped him.

"wait." Manny whispered turning her head away from Craig

"What , What's wrong?" he said trying to kiss her again

"Nothing just that god this is going to be such a mood killer but I don't want to get pregnant again." Manny blurted out.

"Oh, my god your right hold on I'll be right back I think Joey has some in his room stay right there don't move. I'll be right back." Craig said excitedly leaving the room.

Craig ran though the house and up to Joey's room as fast as he could. Just as he got there though he heard Thisbe start to cry. Dame he thought to himself I hope I can get her quieted down quick it's been so long since I got any. Just as he walked in to room Thisbe stood herself up in in crib with that bright eyed look she got once she was fully awake and ready to play. Great he thought as he picked her up know I'll never get any. Craig walked back into the garage with Thisbe in his arms.

"um yeah when I said you should go get something I didn't mean our baby I meant condoms." Manny said putting back on her clothes

"I know but she had plans of her own." Craig said grabbing his clothes off the floor.

" Maybe some other time." said taking Thisbe from him and kissing him.

"Yeah some other time." Craig said with a smile watching Manny play with Thisbe. He knew as Manny Cuddled the little that there would be lots of some other times but there would also be lots of happy times like this.

AN- Did you like it did you like. Let me know review if you want.


End file.
